


Snow Fall

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: MCU Shorties [64]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Background Relationships, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: Tony's thoughts make the cabin even colder, sometimes.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: MCU Shorties [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/192326
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2012





	Snow Fall

After half of the people in the world - the universe - disappeared because of Thanos, after Tony was dragged back to Earth, after he'd finally actually married Pepper, after after after, they settled down in a cabin on a lake in the woods far away from L.A. or New York.

Far away from memories of who wasn't here.

It had taken some time for Tony to get over nearly dying in space. Time to reconcile himself to losing Peter Parker.

Some nights, he still woke up screaming.

The cabin helped. Morgan helped, a lot.

But still, some mornings, when the chill rode on the air, when Tony could smell snow in the offing (and who knew snow had a smell?), the loss hit all over again. No amount of sunshine, no warm fire, no wool blanket over his shoulders could take away that winter cold.


End file.
